monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Udora Drago
Udora Drago is the daughter of a unicorn (mother) and a European dragon (father). She is a hybrid and attends Monster High. Character Personality Udora is a caring, fun-loving ghoul. She adores fanging out with her friends, and almost always has a spring in her step. She does have distraction problems, though, and sometimes gets in trouble in class. This sometimes saddens her, but rarely keeps her down and she quickly goes back to her usual happy self. What a lot of people don't know is that there is a darker side to Udora. She has a lot of pent up anger, which can manifest in what is almost an entirely different personality. She will become very rude, venomous, and just mean-spirited. Udora's gotten better at hiding this side of herself, but sometimes it's just out of her control. Appearance Udora has the physical traits of both a unicorn and dragon. Her skin is covered in scales, and is pink in color. Some parts of her are green. She has long reddish hair and blue eyes. She has a horse tail, and on top of her head is a unicorn horn. Interests and Hobbies Udora loves all types of dancing. So far, she can dance ballet and salsa, both of which she she was taught by her parents. She hopes to be a dancer and learn all the types of dancing she can. Udora is currently taking tango lessons. Abilities *'Unicorn Magic: '''Udora can harness magic from her horn, but to a lesser extent because she is only part unicorn. *'Flight: '''Udora's dragon wings allow her to fly. Relationships Family Udora's family moved to Scaremerica from Europe. She has a mother, father, and two unborn siblings. Udora's mother, Unice, is a unicorn and ballet dancer. Although Udora has her father's last name, her mother kept her surname, Grace. Unice loves her daughter very much, and tries to get the best for her. She is currently pregnant with twins, and is taking time off from ballet. Udora's father, Drarius, is a European dragon and salsa dancer. He loves his wife and daughter, and tells a lot of bad jokes, but his family loves him for it. Drarius currently works as a salsa teacher. Udora does not get along with her extended family. Both sides disapprove of her parents' relationship, so she rarely sees anyone from either side. Friends Udora has a friend named Fenella, who's a unicorn. Fenella is one of few monsters who both knows and puts up with Udora's split-personality. Acquaintances Udora is on good terms with most of the school's hybrid population, including Neighthan Rot, Avea Trotter, Sirena von Boo, and Bonita Femur. Enemies Udora has been bullied a lot in the past for being a hybrid. This has left an impact on her, so she has a lot of enemies and holds a lot of grudges. Romance Udora is dating Leif Sorenson. She likes him so much because he stays with her at her best and worst. Notes *Udora's creator is currently working on creating a doll for her, which will use the Create-A-Monster dragon with some minor modifications. *She is British on her mother's side and Spanish on her father's. Category:Unicorn Category:Dragon Category:Hybrid Category:Airbenderfreak's oc Category:Spanish Category:British Category:Females Category:Original Characters